prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allie
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ashley Sixx Rob Etcheverria Derek Wylde | debut = May 20, 2005 | retired = |}} Laura Guilmette (née Dennis; born September 3, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW) under the ring name Allie. She previously wrestled in Impact Wrestling where she is a former Knockouts Champion. She has also worked for Great Canadian Wrestling, NCW Femmes Fatales, Shimmer Women Athletes, Shine Wrestling, Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) and Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) under the ring name Cherry Bomb. With tag team partner Kimber Lee, collectively known as The Kimber Bombs, they have held the Shine Tag Team Championship and the Shimmer Tag Team Championship both once. In Women Superstars Uncensored, she is also a former 1-time WSU Champion. Professional wrestling career NCW Femmes Fatales (2009-2013) Dennis debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales under the name Cherry Bomb on September 5, 2009, where she lost to Sara Del Rey at their debut show. She gained her first victory in the promotion on February 6, 2010, when she defeated Mistress Belmont via pinfall. She was scheduled to wrestle against Daffney at NCW Femmes Fatales' third show, but was unable to make the show. At Femmes Fatales IX on July 7, 2012, Cherry Bomb and Sweet Cherrie were defeated by the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews) in a #1 Contender's Match for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. After the match, Cherry Bomb turned heel and attacked Sweet Cherrie, blaming her for the loss. Cherry Bomb was defeated by Sweet Cherrie in a grudge match at Part 1 of Femmes Fatales X on November 3, 2012. She was also defeated by Hiroyo Matsumoto at Part 2 the same night. At Femmes Fatales XI on March 30, 2013, Cherry Bomb defeated Mary Lee Rose via submission to pick up her first win as a villain. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Impact Wrestling (2013, 2015, 2016-2019) On December 5, 2013, Dennis appeared on TNA's Impact Wrestling program under her real name and competed in a losing effort against the evil Gail Kim in an Open Challenge match. On February 15, 2015, Dennis appeared on TNA's Knockouts Knockdown III in a losing effort against Gail Kim. Dennis again appeared on TNA's April 24, 2015 Impact Wrestling in a match against the debuting Jade of The Doll House. Dennis won by DQ when Marti Belle attacked the referee. At a March 17, 2016 taping, Dennis appeared yet again for TNA's One Night Only PPV Knockouts Knockdown 2016 under her real name defeating Velvet Sky, only to lose the gauntlet match later that night. The Lady Squad (2016–2017) On March 23, 2016, it was announced that Dennis had signed a contract. She was given the new ring name Allie and aligned herself with Maria and Sienna after Allie revealed that she is Maria's apprentice, establishing herself as a heel in the process. A few weeks after her signing, Allie teamed up with Sienna and lost to Gail Kim and Jade in a tag team match. On August 25, 2016, during a special Turning Point edition of Impact Wrestling, Allie turned face and won the TNA Knockouts Championship in a five-way match against the champion Sienna, Madison Rayne, Marti Belle and Jade. Allie would unknowingly pin Madison after being knocked out by Marti Belle with a baton, winning the Knockouts Championship for the first time in her career. On the September 1 Impact, Allie dropped the title to Maria after she was forced to lie down, gaining sympathy from the crowd in the process. Few weeks later, Allie was attacked by Laurel Van Ness, which lead into a match between the two. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie faced her first singles match against Van Ness in a losing effort. In the following week, Allie was forced to dress as a pilgrim where she hit Maria with a pumpkin pie. On the December 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie was again attacked by Van Ness after she slapped Maria in the face which led to a match between both of them on the December 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, where Allie revealed her to be "training" with Braxton Sutter, before subsequently winning the match. On the January 5, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie faced Sienna where she lost due to interference from Van Ness. On the January 12, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie assisted Sutter in getting a victory over Mike Bennett, thus entering him into her feud with Maria. On the February 23, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie was forced to be the ring bearer for the wedding of Braxton Sutter (who is Allie's real-life husband) and Van Ness, which ended abruptly, when Sutter rejected the wedding and professed his love for Allie. The following week on Impact Wrestling Maria went to fire Allie, but she responded by quitting, ending their feud after Maria left the company. Singles competition (2017–2018) Throughout early 2017, Allie continued her on screen relationship with Sutter, accompanying him to his matches and vice versa. On the May 25 episode of Impact Wrestling, Laurel Van Ness and Sienna would jump Allie, prompting Rosemary to return and save her. Rosemary later explained that "the hive" sent her to protect Allie, beginning an alliance between the two. On the June 8 episode, Allie came out and saved Rosemary from being attacked by Sienna and Van Ness, fending them off with a kendo stick. At Slammiversary, Allie would make an appearance as she chased Van Ness away again with a kendo stick, saving Rosemary from interference during the championship match against Sienna. On August 31, 2017 episode of GFW Impact Wrestling, Allie was attacked by Taryn Terrell backstage which lead into a tag team match between the four. In January 2018, she defeated Van Ness to become Knockouts Champion for the second time. Rivalry and alliance with Su Yung (2018-2019) Next Rosemary entered into a feud with Su Yung, a new demonic character who arrived on the scene. Su Yung would go on to defeat Rosemary and place her in a casket which she later set on fire. This sent Rosemary into the Undead Realm. At Bound for Glory XIV when Allie entered the Undead Realm to face Su Yung and save her friend Kiera Hogan, Rosemary appeared and held off Su Yung and her undead bridesmaids long enough so Allie and Kiera could escape. By late 2018 Allie agreed to join the darkness of Su Yung & Father James Mitchell since it was revealed that Allie had given her soul to them in exchange for being allowed to enter the Undead Realm for a chance to save Kiera. This resulted in Allie becoming evil and turning on Kiera. The following year, Allie's final match in Impact Wrestling was on the March 8, 2019 episode of iMPACT!, during which she teamed with Su Yung and The Undead Maid of Honor in a six-woman tag match lost to Jordynne Grace, Kiera Hogan and Rosemary. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) On March 21, 2019 it was reported Allie had signed with All Elite Wrestling. She made her in-ring debut on June 29 in a pre-show match at Fyter Fest, defeating Leva Bates. The following month on July 13 at Fight For The Fallen, Allie returned in her second AEW singles match, losing to Brandi Rhodes. The following month in August at All Out, Allie competed in a Battle Royal won by Nyla Rose. Two months later, Allie returned and made her debut on October 8 on the series premiere of AEW Dark. There, she teamed with Dr. Britt Baker DMD in defeating Bea Priestley & Penelope Ford in a tag match. Personal life On September 21, 2013, Dennis married fellow professional wrestler Jesse Guilmette, better known as Braxton Sutter. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*BSE: Best Superkick Ever :*Allie Drop :*Anger as Beauty (Bridging double chickenwing) :*Cherry Popper / Allie Popper :*Cherry Valley Driver / Allie Valley Driver :*Allie DT *'Signature moves' :*''Cherry / Allie Choke'' (Top rope chokehold) :*Diving crossbody :*Dropkick :*Lou Thesz press :*Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Wrestlers managed' :*Jake O'Reilly :*Braxton Sutter :*Maria :*Sienna :*Laurel Van Ness *'Teams and stables' :*DEMONxBUNNY - with Rosemary :*The Butcher And The Blade Entrance themes :*"Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways (Independent circuit; 2007 – 2009) :*"Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett (Independent circuit; 2010 – 2015) :*'"Radioactive"' by Imagine Dragons (CZW; September 8, 2012 – April 1, 2016; Independent circuit; 2013 – present) :*"Poison" by Bell Biv Devoe (Shimmer / Shine / Independent circuit; 2013 – November 12, 2016; used as a member of The Kimber Bombs) :*"Back to School" (Instrumental) by Christy Hemme (TNA; February 14, 2015, August 4, 2016 – February 23, 2017) :*'"Don't Lie to Me"' by Dale Oliver (IMPACT; April 14, 2017 – 2019) Championships and accomplishments *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW Wild Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #8 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #16 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pro Wrestling Xtreme' **PWF Women's Champion (1 time) *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kimber Lee *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kimber Lee *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship/Impact Knockouts Championship (2 times) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Championship (1 time) See also *Cherry Bomb's event history External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile * Twitter Page Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:1985 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:WSU World Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Women's Internet Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Supershow alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster